


Crowley Tries (and fails?) To Seduce an Angel

by nocturnejellyfish



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnejellyfish/pseuds/nocturnejellyfish
Summary: The Apocalypse has long been averted and all is well on Earth. Crowley attempts to seduce his celestial partner with a smoking hot new look. All, as usual, does not go according to plan.





	Crowley Tries (and fails?) To Seduce an Angel

Crowley saunters into Aziraphale’s sitting room, his temptation red stilettos clacking against the wood floor. “Hello angel.” He says, coming to a stop in front of Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looks up from the book in his lap. “Crowley” he smiles, closing the book. “Decide to change your outfit?” He asks referring to the long, black coat and stilettos. 

“What do you think angel?” With a dramatic flair Crowley sheds the coat revealing some very well tailored sinful black and red lingerie and the impressive high heels. He strikes a pose to better accentuate his features. “Sexy?” 

The angel pauses, giving the demon a thoughtful once over. Crowley’s smirk slips from his face. This isn’t exactly how he pictured this lingerie going over. “Well?” 

“The look suits you dear, but...” He visibly hesitates,”I don’t know too much of current fashion but it seems a bit risque to wear in public.” 

Crowley gives a snort,“I wasn’t planning on flashing London.” He gestures down his lank form, “This get-up is for you.” 

“Oh.” Aziraphale says before his face lights up in understanding. “OH.” Although Crowley has introduced him to a few sexual activities now that the apocalypse has been averted, sex and sexual attraction really are not in the angel’s domain of expertise. 

Aziraphale gives Crowley a smile so soft and warm Crowley feels jittery. Like maybe he should go kick a puppy to feel vaguely evil again. Aziraphale gets up from his arm chair and rests his palm on the demon’s cheek. 

“My dear you know that you and your corporation have always been beautiful to me. There’s no need to dress up for my sake.” 

Crowley pulls back from the angel quickly tamping down on the warmth trying to find it’s ways up to his cheek. “You!” He splutters. “You’re not- it wasn’t-” He spins around stalking out of sitting room, blush sneaking past his magic and up his body. “Insufferable bastard.” He mumbles behind him. 

“Hmm.” Aziraphale perplexed, goes back to his arm chair. However he doesn’t get past sitting back down when he hears clacking coming back down the corridor, towards the sitting room. 

“Oi!” Crowley says marching back into the sitting room. “Come here.” He pulls the angel up into a kiss. Not a seductive, I want to fuck you kiss. A sweet I can’t believe I love you idiot, kind of kiss. Aziraphale quite liked those kind of kisses, and eagerly kissed the demon back. Crowley pulled away from the angel, a bit breathless. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” 

“Lead on, lover.” Aziraphale eyes light up with a mischievous sparkle. 

Crowley groans, but allows Aziraphale to entwine their hands. “I don’t know why I put up with you for so long.” He says in a long suffering voice as he leads them back to the bedroom. Aziraphale merely chuckles, planting a kiss on the demon's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene popped into my head after reading some ace and gender nonconforming Aziraphale and Crowley headcannons. In this work Aziraphale is somewhere on the ace/demi spectrum. However, neither of them are human so they have rather a different relationship to sexuality and gender than humans. I'll probably do more of those two ineffable husbands, but in the meantime enjoy. 
> 
> This little one shot was posted right after I thought of it in the shower so nothing has been beta'd or proofread lol.
> 
> For anyone interested in what david tennant looks like in drag: http://i64.tinypic.com/ohoj0g.jpg


End file.
